Lockdown privately
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: See what happens if the big, bad Decepticon Lockdown things he is all alone in his mighty spaceship...(AOE Fic)


_**The Important things first:  
I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO MICHAEL BAY AND HASBRO!**___

My best friend and I got this idea after we watched Age of Extinction.  
And as you can see: Lockdown was our victim number one XD.

Warnings: OOC and a lot of silliness! :)

And this one was VERY hard for me to translate from german into english.

I hope you will like it and again i am very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.

* * *

**_Lockdown_****_privately_**

Earth.

A despicable Planet!

At least in the eyes of the Decepticons.

Especially in the eyes of _one _Decepticon.

Grumbling Lockdown trudged through the dark halls of his massive spaceship.

It had been a bad day.

These humans made him sick.

No…This whole damn planet made him sick!

And far and wide there was no trace of the Prime he was looking for such a long time now.

But he didn't want to think about that now.

He wanted only one thing and that was some time for himself…

A few minutes later he reached the bridge of his mighty ship. Unknowing what horrible creatures lurking on the other side he put his hand on the switch that would open the door.

The door opened and pairs of glowing red optics turned on him.  
A growl was heard, followed by the click of the claws scraped across the metal floor as they slowly approached their prey.

As the door closed behind him, Lockdown's fate was sealed.

As quickly as the crowd rushed up to him, he could not react and just moments later he fall loudly to the floor.

"H-hey! HEY! Get off me!" he shouted desperately and he held his hands protectively in front of his face as the four Sparkeaters attacked him with their tongues. The tails whipping back and forth excitedly and comforting noises poured out of their mouths, which were only broken here and there by Lockdown's screams, which transformed more and more into a suppressed laugh.

When he had finally managed to push the crowd off of him he could not suppress a little laugh.

"Take it easy. I'm back," he laughed, and he stroked one of the Sparkeater's head gently which he commented with a comforting hum.

The others crowded around the Decepticon and looked at him expectantly and whimpering.

Lockdown sighed and ran his hand through his face as he sat up again. After that, he quickly closed the door behind him and made sure he was really alone, before his lips curled in an almost soft and untypical smile and he went to his knees and stroked one of the Sparkeaters gently over his head, which made the smaller transformer hum again.

"You like that huh? My little baby likes that?"

Everyone who had heard that would probably lose all respect in just this moment for the otherwise cold and merciless bounty hunters. But there was no one who could watch him and the Decepticon cradled himself in safety, grabbed a metal object that looked suspiciously like a ball, and threw it. Immediately the crowd rushed afterwards until one had caught the ball and returned it back to Lockdown.

The smile on his face quickly turned into a small grin when one of the Sparkeaters stood up on his hind legs, excitedly wagging his short tail, holding the front legs in the air. As Lockdown wanted to grab the ball in his mouth a growl came from the throat of the beast, and it tried again to move the ball away, but Lockdown was faster and a few moments later a wild chase started that led across the bridge, as the bounty hunter had again grabbed the ball and ran away, the crowd of Sparkeaters directly behind him and just moments later he was back on the floor laughing, as they jumped onto his body for the second time that day...

It went up to the evening and Bumblebee had just returned from a scout mission.

Slowly he drove through the quiet country roads.

It wasn't a long road and he couldn't wait to be back.

Especially since his leader Optimus Prime had returned.

He could not wait to come back to the others, because he had made a very interesting discovery when he could hack into Lockdown's huge spaceship. Actually, he had been looking for valuable information that could reveal the plans of the Decepticons, but he had found nothing of the sort. Before he had given up his search, he had found something else and he had to restrain himself in order not to collapse from laughing. He had in fact managed to hack into the surveillance cameras of the ship. Granted, not an easy task but years of training had trained him good and now it was easy for him to enter into a variety of security systems.

Even in the Systems of the dreaded Decepticon Lockdown.

But so feared he was not at all.

At least if he thought he was alone and unobserved.

Bumblebee had seen all of his little secrets.

As the Sparkeaters had thrown themself onto him, as he ran off with a ball in his hand laughing loudly while running away from them, as he commanded them to show some tricks and in the end he had even seen how they settled down in his arms and how he had cuddled with them.

The sight was disturbing and hilarious at the same time and Bumblebee had recorded all of that. He could not wait to present this videos to the others.

When he caught something in his mirrors, he immediately made a screeching halt and all his thoughts were briefly forgotten.

If his body was able to do it right now, he would have grinned broadly at that moment and he could barely contain himself as he looked at the spectacle in front of him and from a safe distance.

Lockdown was about to lead his Sparkeaters "walkies".

He had put leashes around their necks and behind them Lockdown growled and cursed in Cybertronian and he could hardly control them and Bumblebee asked himself who lead whom out for a walk right now.

"Damn it! Not so fast!" the Decepticon cursed and Bumblebee felt his body shaking with the force with which he had to hold back his laughter.

He quickly turned some internal systems on video function.

He just had to put this into the collection "extraordinary things Lockdown did when he was alone" as well.

As Bumblebee had enough video material, he better preferred to disappear. As funny as it might look, but he knew about the brutality and cruelty of Lockdown and his Sparkeaters and he would rather not be hunted by them.

He quickly drove back to the road with a low chuckle, when he heard Lockdown cursing behind him again...

"Bumblebee! Calm down!"

Crosshairs could just roll with his optics and when he turned around, he could see that the others did the same. Above all Drift seemed to want to stay out of this one, because he had never been able to understand Bumblebee's childish behavior.

"What's so funny?" Hound wanted to know and he raised his eyebrows questioningly as Bumblebee almost fell to his knees from laughing so much.

Even the humans among them raised their eyebrows.

"Bumblebee."

Optimus' soft voice rose above the laughter and seconds later it died down completely as the vast Bot emerged from the shadow of some rocks and soothingly he put his hand on his scout's shoulder and looked at him.

"What is wrong with you?"

Bumblebee told him in Cybertronian that he had brought some very interesting videos from Lockdown's ship and that the others should gather as they had to look at them.

They hesitated at first, but they finally decided that it must have cost a good amount of courage to be so close to the enemy and to get so close to his ship unnoticed to hook into its systems.

Even Drift nodded approvingly at the young warrior, because even for him it would have been too hard to get so close to the enemy all alone.

A little later the five Transformers sat together.

Between them sat the humans, waiting for the videos to start.

The young warrior could not wait and he sat down in the middle and started the videos that were projected against one of the huge rock walls in front of them.

Silence.

Banned they stared at the Video material Bumblebee showed them and even the humans looked confused at first.

"Is that...Lockdown?" it came in disbelief from Drift and his jaw dropped open, as the dreaded Decepticon ran away laughing in front of a crowd of turned up Sparkeaters.

The first who couldn't stand it anymore, was Crosshairs.

Laughing, he threw his head back as Lockdown was buried under the mob and as they licked through his face.

Gradually, the others started to laugh as well, which got steadily louder, especially as Lockdown threw the ball while words poured out of his mouth that they had never expected to hear from him...and they didn't want to start with his baby talk...

The only one who still controlled himself, was the Prime among them.

Even Cade, his daughter Tessa and her boyfriend Shane had to hold their bellies from laughing so much and tears of pure joy ran over their slightly flushed cheeks.

As the scene then changed one more time, Optimus could no longer hold back and loud and almost majestic sounding laughter echoed through the starry night, as he had to watch as a completely overburdened Lockdown cursed loudly as he was dragged behind of his pack of Sparkeaters.

The other Autobots stopped laughing for a moment when they saw their leader laughing loudly, before they fell back into loud laughter yet again.

To see and hear Optimus Prime laughing was almost as unreal as to watch Lockdown acting like a true softie. When Drift fell to the ground, crying with laughter, the dam broke and loud, booming laughter filled the air that night.

Their loud laughter echoed even then through the night, as the video recordings were long over and the humans among them watched them with gentle smiles on their lips.

It was nice to see them all so relaxed and cheerful, because in dark times like these laughter and happiness had become rare.

They were glad to see them so happy like in this night and soon they were laughing along with them yet again…

**The end**


End file.
